


Dandelion's Whisper

by Kiwi (Neyumo), Yalys (MoiMoi)



Series: Club BLOOMING [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny Boy, M/M, Scent Kink, Stripclub AU, Voice Kink, cat boy, mizuno kaya is a horny little gay man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyumo/pseuds/Kiwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Yalys
Summary: “Kayachaaan.. Wanna go to a strip club?”Kaya choked on his tea, sputtering and launching himself into a coughing fit while Tonooka kept his easygoing smile, patting the younger man on the back gently as if he hadn’t just proposed an outing to a strip club, of all places.AU where some of the MANKAI actors work in a strip club.hopefully there will be more chapters to come?Written for A3!NSFW valentine week Day 3: Performance/Fetish
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Mizuno Kaya
Series: Club BLOOMING [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Dandelion's Whisper

“Kayachaaan.. Wanna go to a strip club?”

Kaya choked on his tea, sputtering and launching himself into a coughing fit while Tonooka kept his easygoing smile, patting the younger man on the back gently as if he hadn’t just proposed an outing to a strip club, of all places.

\---------------------------

The two men were having dinner in an izakaya nearby their respective offices. They first met during a joint project between their companies and hit it off surprisingly well, so dinner together had become a regular thing for them. As they hung out more often, they started chatting about almost everything under the sun over warm meals after a long day of work. Their topic of conversation gradually became more personal, both men opening up to each other about topics one would usually not talk about to just any other acquaintance.

\---------------------------

“To- Tonooka, you.. May I ask why the sudden interest, and why me?”

“Well.. It’s not a sudden interest, per se. I’ve gone to regular strip clubs with female dancers with other friends, sure, but I’m talking about the ones with  _ male  _ dancers. You’re gay, I’m gay, so why not?”

Kaya hummed, running his fingers through his hair a few times nervously before resting his elbow on the izakaya's bartop counter, plopping his chin in his hand.

"Well, I-I don't know about that.. Aren't those places quite sketchy? And.. you may be free to do as you please, but if someone who recognises me sees.."

The salaryman trailed off, staring hard at a knot of wood in the countertop. 

"Well.. you can just wear a hat, can't you? We can go somewhere a little less crowded too, if you'd like."

Kaya looked back up at Tonooka who had leaned back in his chair, swirling his drink around in its glass and cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. "How 'bout it?"

As much as Kaya wanted to deny it, to say that going to a pole dancing club was something he didn't want to experience was a big lie. He was an adult man with urges and thoughts of his own, after all. The younger man swirled the tea in his cup, staring into its depths as if by doing so would give him a clear answer. A few moments passed and he finally huffed, downing the rest of his cup in one go and standing up, placing his hands on the countertop.

"All right.. I'll go. W-where would this place be?"

A pause, then suddenly Tonooka was doubling up in laughter, slapping his thigh while doing so.

“Pft- Bahaha! Kayachan, what’s the hurry? You that eager to see hot men in skimpy outfits?”

Kaya flushed deeply at this, sitting back down quickly and pouting a little. _ So much for working up the courage to say yes,  _ he thought.

“Haha.. sorry, sorry. You’re just too cute and fun to tease, y’know? Not that you’re my type anyway~”

“Gosh, Tonooka.. That really took some courage..”

The older man clapped Kaya’s back, firmly gripping his shoulder and pulling him close. 

“Tell you what.. That place I was talking about? I’ll bring you there next week. I’ll text you the details when the time comes, don’t you chicken out on me~”

\---------------------------

Exactly one week later, Mizuno Kaya found himself standing at the entrance of Club BLOOMING with Tonooka, trying not to gawk at the unfairly handsome and ripped bouncer who was checking their IDs. Once he was done, he smiled gently at the two, his soft gaze contrasting with his hard features(there was a scar on his chin too, did he used to get into fights often?). He bowed, then ushered the two men through the door, calling out as he did so.

“Two coming in!”

“Good work, I’ll take over from here.” A voice from further in responded smoothly.

The short corridor was lit dimly, pink LEDs lining the edge of the walls. A little further in was a double door, and Kaya could faintly hear music from behind them. A bespectacled man greeted the pair, his gaze sweeping over Kaya and lingering on Tonooka for a bit before ushering them further into the club.

“My name is Kiku, and I’m the house dad of Club BLOOMING. The next show is in 15 minutes, so please feel free to sit wherever you like.”

Kiku adjusted his spectacles, offering a smile and turning on his heel to walk towards what looked like to be a backstage door.

Kaya’s gaze lingered on the sandy haired man’s retreating figure, fingers nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt when a hand clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jolt in place.

“Stop staring so hard, Kayachan~ That’s kinda rude, don’t you think?” Tonooka squeezed his shoulder, smirking a little. Kaya’s expression slipped into one of panic and Tonooka laughed heartily at that. “I’m just joking, relax! I brought you here for a good time, so just enjoy the atmosphere. Either way, you’re not gonna see Kiku perform on stage, since a house dad just means that he’s a manager, of sorts.” Saying so, he steered the younger man towards the seats right in front of the stage and sat in one of them, tugging Kaya down to sit next to him.

“Why, he catch your fancy? Dang, I didn’t know you were into older men..” The brunette trailed off with a grin.

“Wha- Tonooka..!”

“Haha, just pulling your toe! Kayachan’s just too cute~” 

As they waited for the show to begin, the two men struck up an idle conversation. Their week at work, griping about an unreasonable senior at work, an interesting food blog Kaya stumbled upon, a new free to play mobile game that was taking Tonooka’s office by storm. The topic shifted, and they started talking about any cute men that they saw recently.

“Well, I browsed this club’s website- to see what they had to offer, y’know? Looks like they were founded quite a while back, but fell in popularity and only had a revival quite recently..”

Tonooka leaned in, flashing a page from his phone at Kaya. It showed club BLOOMING’s pole dancers, a flattering headshot accompanied by the dancer’s stage name and a short description. Curious, the blonde started scrolling the page, pausing at a picture of a young man with droopy, kind eyes. He looked to be around the same age as himself, and though the man was quite plain looks wise, something about those bright turquoise eyes just drew him in.

“Heh.. Interested in Reo, huh? Apparently he’s a rookie pole dancer and as luck would have it, he’ll be performing in the show we’re about to watch-”

In that moment, the lights all dimmed at the same time and the music faded away to a soft beat, the chatter in the room dying out as well. Kiku walked out on stage, spotlights trained on him and he started speaking.

"Honored guests, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Club BLOOMING. Here, you can experience your fantasies come alive in the form of our performers who will perform on this very stage I am standing on. If I may ask, what catches your fancy? Bunny boys, or cat boys? Slender, beautiful men or rugged men who are all chiseled muscle? Whatever catches your eye, I'm sure you'll find your favourite here at Club BLOOMING. Now without further ado, please put your hands together for the first act: our rookie, Reo!"

The seated audience clapped, some cheering, some whistling and soon the noise died down, the stage completely dark. Kaya’s heart thumped in anticipation, trying to squint into the darkness. Reo, the rookie pole dancer with his short but styled brown hair and soft turquoise eyes is going to be performing on stage in a few moments.. Would he look just as.. Cute in real life as he looked in the picture?

All of a sudden, a spotlight came on at the far end of the stage, illuminating a screen and revealing the silhouette of a person with.. Bunny ears and a tail.

The figure hopped a few times, and Kaya found himself thinking that the motions were terribly cute. That is, until the music started playing, slow and sensual and the person stood up, his body flowing with the music, arms reaching up to the ceiling. And then- the music stopped, a pause for dramatic effect. In the same moment, the screen in front of the figure dropped as well and there stood a man with his back to the audience in a completely white outfit consisting of soft bunny ears perched on top of short brown hair, a sheer sleeveless vest where the back split open to reveal a toned lower back, and white booty shorts with a little bunny tail attached to it. 

Those toned arms and legs, not overly bulky but still hiding some muscle.. Reo hadn’t even turned around yet, and Kaya was already leaning forward in his seat with his mouth hanging open a little. The music started up again and Kaya came to his senses, discreetly leaning back again and snapping his mouth shut. The dancer slowly twisted his body and looked over his shoulder, finally revealing his smiling face and all the air got knocked out of the salaryman’s lungs. His slightly droopy eyes, kind and cheeky at the same time, his innocent and yet mischievous smile.. He was handsome, pretty and everything in between: very much Kaya’s type of man.

Reo swayed his hips, his hands trailing down the sides of his head and fingertips sliding over his sides as he turned around fully, spreading his arms as he strode towards the centre of the stage. As he did so, Kaya caught a glimpse of the dancer’s side profile. Reo’s booty shorts only had lace on the sides, the cords pressing into soft skin and muscle, showing off the expanse of skin from his thigh all the way up to his hips.

_ He’s toned,  _ Kaya thought to himself.  _ But his skin looks so soft.. I wonder what it would feel like.. Wait, am I allowed to think like this? It’s a pole dancing show, but.. It feels so wrong.. _

The blonde gulped, his eyes glued to Reo, who slid into another pose on his knees, his hands pressing their way down his inner thighs and opening his legs at the same time, arching his back and fingers dancing delicately across his lips, down his neck and past his chest. Everything felt so intimate, so sensual, so  _ alluring _ , and Kaya’s breath caught in his chest again, his pants starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

It was as if he was put under a magic spell of this man’s creation, the way he couldn’t peel his eyes off him, the way he watched Reo fall into a split, smoothly throwing his leg backward, rolling and gyrating his hips against the floor to show off his bunny tail and Kaya had to bite his lip to hold back a whimper. It just wasn’t fair, how sexy this man was, the way the dancer made him feel, shivers running throughout his entire body.

All of a sudden, Reo hopped off the stage and Kaya nearly choked on air, his fingers digging into his pant leg and his vision starting to swim.  _ Is this just fan service? Walking around so the audience can get a closer view? .. what if he came here… no, that’s just wishful thinking, i’m just a face in the crowd.. _

Reo blew a few more kisses, getting closer and closer, until he was standing right in front of Kaya.  _ Is-is this real? Am I dreaming, or something?  _ He didn’t dare to look Reo straight in the face, feeling light headed and as if every single hair on his body was on fire. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him and he bit his lip nervously. Thankfully the dancer didn’t say anything about it, smiling at him sweetly with a soft look in his eyes. He then reached up, pulling the bunny ear headband off, leaning in close and placing it on Kaya’s head, arranging it so it sat nicely.

_ Wh-what just happened?!  _ Kaya felt like he was about to pass out there and then, his ears burning with a fierce heat. Then-

“Keep these for me.”

Reo’s voice.. It was definitely a nice sound, gentle and yet teasing, lowered to just the right pitch that somehow, just triggered  _ something  _ in Kaya’s brain. He gasped, shivering involuntarily and felt himself twitch in his pants.  _ Oh god, that’s embarrassing, please don’t let him notice..  _

Thankfully the dancer didn’t react, turning around to walk back to the stage. He sat on the edge, rolling backwards smoothly and standing back up in a single motion. The blonde salaryman gulped, willing his erection to go  _ down _ so that he could properly enjoy the rest of Reo’s performance, trying not to think too hard about the added weight on his head and the lingering warmth that was from Reo’s fingers, lingering on the tips of his ears.

The rest of the performance went by in a blur, Kaya leaning forward in his seat and making sure to burn every move into his memory.

Reo wrapping his fingers delicately around the pole then sliding down again, rolling his hips against the pole and showing off his somewhat-impressive bulge-- Kaya bit his lip harder, going lightheaded again just  _ thinking _ about Reo’s nether regions, digging his nails into his thigh.  _ How could one man be so hot, and yet cute at the same time? Oh, if Kaya could get closer to Reo, how would the dancer look under him? Or hovering over him?  _ The blonde pinched himself hard and he let out a hiss of pain.  _ How could you start thinking about that, you literally found out about his existence mere minutes ago, he only spoke a few words to you and you’re- you’re thinking about laying with him? Get a grip, Mizuno Kaya! _

He let out a shaky breath, fixing his watery eyes back on Reo’s figure, spinning gracefully on the pole with such ease- and they called him a rookie? Kaya wouldn’t be able to notice his lack of experience at all.

He let his eyes wander over the dancer’s twirling body and strong arms, his sheer vest fluttering in his wake and leaving nothing to the imagination, his toes pointed so delicately in a vertical split against the pole. Kaya could only watch in awe as Reo wrapped his leg around the pole and finally spun down the pole and onto the floor as the music faded out. He landed softly, the loose end of his vest swaying gently as he bowed deeply to the audience. Kaya sat there, frozen for a few moments before clapping as hard as he could, his mind racing from the performance that he had just seen. 

Reo smiled brightly, then hopped off the stage and stopped in front of Kaya again, who gaped at him, his eyes wide as saucers. Reo really was very handsome, his gentle turquoise eyes sparkling, mouth curved up into a soft smile, his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Kaya could faintly smell the fresh sweat when Reo leaned in a little, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t go straight to the heat pooling in his groin for a while now. Reo held out his hand and for half a second, Kaya thought of putting his hand in it before remembering the bunny ears still perched on his head. Reo put the ears back on his own head and leaned back down with a smile, his eyes narrowing.

“Thank you for keeping them safe.”

A shiver ran down Kaya’s spine again, his toes tingling and he would’ve embarrassed himself on the spot if he were not pinching his thigh hard enough to bruise. Reo drew back, oblivious as to how he was affecting Kaya and crawled back onto the stage, bowing one last time before disappearing behind the curtains at the far back, swaying his hips as he walked and the lights dimmed once again.

A low whistle sounded from beside Kaya and he jolted upright in his seat, turning to see Tonooka with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Damn, Kayachan.. You sure caught the rookie’s eye, didn’t you!”

The older man chuckled as he clapped Kaya’s shoulder hard, heaning in to peer at his face.

“Looks like you really liked him too, huh?” he smirked, eyes briefly glancing down and moving back up, cocking an eyebrow at the younger man.

“I- Well-!” Kaya spluttered, squeezing his thighs together, balling his fists and placing them firmly in his lap, hunching his shoulders.

“Haha, no need to be ashamed. That  _ was _ pretty hot, if I say so myself.” Tonooka gestured toward the stage with a nod, where Kiku had briefly appeared and was walking off stage again.

“No time to be flustered, next act comin’ up.” Saying so, Tonooka relaxed back into his chair, eyes already on the stage and following movements of the next performer- a man in a similar costume to Reo’s, only with cat ears and tail, his waist slender and his wavy dark blonde hair framing his face perfectly.

As the new dancer started his routine, Kaya found himself unable to forget the sight of Reo, his moves still replaying clearly in his mind. It sounded insane, but.. Kaya  _ really  _ wanted to talk to him, just one time, properly. Maybe get to know each other, and become friends.. Yes, just friends. Normal friends that talk to each other normally. Of course, it would be nice if they became a little more intimate, but.. That was just wishful thinking on Kaya’s part. No way that Reo would remember him after just this short encounter, no matter how much he wished to be remembered by someone as pretty and handsome as Reo. 

_ All right, that’s enough moping for now. Tonooka brought me here to enjoy myself, so I’ll do my best to enjoy this experience to the fullest..! _

Nodding to himself, Kaya sat back in his chair, burning the sights, sounds, and smells into his memory. This night, spent together at Club BLOOMING with Tonooka, would be etched into his memory for a long time to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Mizuno Kaya is just... very overwhelmed.
> 
> If it's hard to figure out..  
> Reo - Tsuzuru  
> the dancer after Reo - Itaru  
> Kiku - Sakyo  
> the bouncer - Omi
> 
> This is done in collaboration with Yalys, where we can see Tsuzuru's POV!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A3_NSFW_valentine/works/29353116  
> (really, go read her works, they're absolutely *chef kiss*)


End file.
